emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2158 (28th January 1997)
Plot Frank's news shatters Kim's dreams as she had believed James was the last thing she had of Dave. Frank is full of cheer at the news that James is definitely his son. He can see a glorious future a head for James and his grandson Joseph. Kim is still thinking over whether to sell to Chris. Chris tells her that she has nothing left in the village and they'd all be better off without her - including James. Sometime later Chris thrusts a cheque for in Kim's hand and tells her that no one buys her sad act, so get the contracts sorted. All is not business as usual at the Post Office. Butch spends much of the day trying to get his giro cashed - and even when Rachel points out the Windsor family crisis, Butch isn't sympathic. Later in the pub, Lisa thanks Butch and Marlon for helping out at the farm and gives them a talking too on how her pigs need to be treated. Marlon tries to take control of the situation, but Butch points out that he is Zak's son and Marlon is nothing, so he should be boss. Seeing as Butch has declared himself 'the boss', Zak, Lisa and Marlon make him buy a round of drinks. Kelly is still missing and with the police not able to do anything, Vic goes up to the school in a rage - hoping they will be more helpful. He tells the Headmaster he wants Tom out of the school and out of the village or he will go to the press. Viv blames Betty for saying anything in the first place, believing that if Betty had kept quiet, then Kelly wouldn't have run away. Viv questions what exactly did Betty see. Tom is forced to face the consequences, when the Head suspends him from his teaching duties at the school. Tom pleads for his job but to no avail. Marlon is resenting doing all the hard work at Lisa's farm, while Lisa and Zak spend romantic moments together. So Marlon arranges for Lisa's pigs to escape in order for him to sell them on to a butcher in Hotten. He warns Butch not to say anything. A panic-stricken Viv bangs into Linda and Biff and asks if they have seen Donna. Viv goes mad at Terry, when Donna turns up home two hours later - she and Terry have been looking for Kelly in Leeds. Viv later apologises to Terry. Tom cries on Steve and Rachel's shoulders. However it becomes clear that while Rachel buys Tom's story, Steve has his reservations. Meanwhile, Kelly rings Betty's house in hopes of Tom answering. When he didn't and Betty did, she hung up without speaking. It later transpires that it isn't the first silent call Betty has had. Biff and Linda decide to have romantic evening at home in front of the TV - although one feels Biff had other ideas. While Frank is spending time with James and telling his baby the plans he has for James future, Kim walks in and has a go. Frank however says it is better that James takes after his father than after Kim. While a terrified Kelly is left alone and in trouble when a gang of men approach her. They rip her picture up of Tom. She is only saved by the arrival of the gang's bus. The incident seems to make Kelly realise the prediciment she is in. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *James Tate - Oliver Carroll (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva Guest cast *Police Constable - Carl Cieka *Headmaster - Stewart Howson *Lad 1 - Christopher Coghill *Lad 2 - Craig Wilson Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes